Mariska
Mariska, AKA, The Psychedelic Zombie is a minor antagonist in the video game; Lollipop Chainsaw. She's one of the members of the Dark Purveyors. History Mariska was summoned to earth, along with the other Dark Purveyors members by Swan. She took residence at the O'Bannon Farm. After Juliet killed Vikke, she crash landed near the O'Bannon Farm. At the very start Mariska starts to break Juliet's mind. She created the illusion that her boyfriend; Nick was turned into a zombie, but Juliet managed to break out of the illusion. Mariska also took the form of Rosalind to trick Juliet. When Juliet reached the bus that "Rosalind" was inside, Juliet and Nick started to noticed that Rosalind was acting. Eventually, Mariska revealed herself and all three of them entered into a world of psychedelic. Oddly enough, Mariska welcomes both Juliet and Nick to her world. Despite her welcoming the two, Mariska and Juliet confront each other in a three phase boss battle. Phase 1 Mariska is always levitating in a bubble for a shield. She uses certain abilities such as bubbles to entrap Juliet generate exploding butterflies. Juliet can't use her chainsaw, instead, she has to use her Chainsaw Blaster. When Juliet knocks out Mariska, she has 10 seconds to cut open Mariska. When Mariska get cut in two, the two halves regenerate. The two Mariskas then tear themselves in two and create four Mariskas. This starts phase 2. Phase 2 Phase two is similar, except there are four Mariskas to deal with. They also use other abilities such as riding on a tractor and ramming a pillar on Julliet. After the real Mariska is knocked out, Juliet, again, has ten seconds to cut oppen Mariska. When Julliet successfully cuts Mariska in two, Mariska regenerates again, but it appeared to strain her. The two Mariska then tear themselves in two again and regenerating into four Mariskas. The four Mariskas then tear themselves and regenerate into eight Mariskas. This starts phase 3. Phase 3 Phase three is similar to phase 2, but there are eight Mariskas for Juliet to face. Mariska also has a few other abilities such as creating a giant hand to ram into Juliet. After Juliet knocks out the real Mariska, she, again, has to finish Mariska within 10 seconds. When Juliet successfully cuts open Mariska, Mariska tells Juliet to "Peace out. Way out." Mariska dies by having her head cut off by Juliet's chainsaw. Before she died, Mariska recited the chant to summon Killabilly as she did so. Personality Mariska is shown to be the least violent of all the members of the Dark Purveyors. She appears to be friendly, calm and peaceful but also a bit deviant. Like most of the Hippie stereotype, she appears to be high, as she appears to be dazed and absent during her confrontation with Juliet. She may also be considered the most mystical of the Dark Purveyors, noting her peculiar super-abilities. He also may be a bit deranged seeing how she gives the middle finger when she said peace, and gives the peace sign when she says Hell. Powers As a Dark Purveyor, Mariska is quite powerful, and is capable of creating illusions, such as disguising herself as Juliet's sister Rosalind. As such, her entire stage turns out to be merely a mirage. She usually floats in a bubble, which she can also use to imprison her opponents. When fought in battle, she uses rather unusual attacks, such as trying to run Juliet over with a combine or trying to crush her using a giant version of her hand. She is able to counter being cut in half by Juliet's chainsaw by having each half become a whole Mariska. Every time she does this, she becomes more powerful, and gaining new abilities, such as explosive butterflies. She also as the ability to heal her injuries, if Juliet doesn't perform a finishing move within ten seconds, Mariska can heal a huge portion of her health. Trivia *Mariska is themed around a kind of music, like the rest of the Dark Purveyors, Psychedelia. *Mariska is considered to be the least violent of the Dark Purveyors. *Mariska's influences are; Jefferson Airplane, Aldous Huxley, and BAD fashion sense. *Mariska is the only boss battle that exclusively rely on the Chainsaw Blaster to defeated her (with the exception of the finishing strikes). *It's possible that Mariska is blinded on her right eye. *Mariska is the only female member of the Dark Purveyors. *Mariska and Lewis are the only bosses that can heal their health during the boss battle. *Mariska is shown to be a bit of a hypocrite seeing how she gave the middle finger when she said peace, and gave the peace sign when she said Hell. *Mariska is the only boss that isn't seen standing. She only stand in her concept and render artwork. Gallery Mariska's Info Card.jpg|Mariska's Info Category:Zombies Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Villainesses Category:Aquakinetic Villains Category:Bombers Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Multipliers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Suda 51 Villains Category:Teleporters Category:Illusionists Category:Bludgeoners Category:Hypocrites